warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the Dark Forest
Chapter 1 - Nightbreeze Midnight fell over the six clans of the forest. Inside ThunderClan camp,there was a jet black she-cat sharing tongues with the golden she-cat next to her. "Darkpelt... He went to Starclan. I hope... Maybe The next gathering we would be able to see him. Right Nightbreeze?" The golden she cat purred with hope in her emerald green eyes. "Probably... It is hurtful to see my MATE join Starclan, right? Goldenshine, I am glad that someone can UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS." The jet black she cat meowed with sarcasm in her voice. "Nightbreeze, don't be so stubborn. I don't have deep feelings for him anymore." Goldenshine meowed. "Oh really. Then WHO IS THE FATHER TO YOUR KITS?!" Nightbreeze growled. Without saying anything else, Nightbreeze unsheathed her claws. She aimed a blow at the unsuspecting deputy, biting away at her neck. Goldenshine let out a yowl of surprise. However, she could save enough strength to land a killing blow onto Nightbreeze. She drew her last breath. Nightbreeze thought to herself. And I have completed my quest for revenge. As her wound was growing bigger, cats who heard Goldenshine's yowl leaped into the clearing. She managed to sneak in a few kills before she, too, had drew her last breath. Chapter 2 - Songpaw I was happy with my sister, Skypaw in RiverClan, with our wonderful parents, Mapleleaf and Slatepelt. We were a normal and happy family, but not now... Mapleleaf was killed by Squirrelflight, that goddarn fox-heart who ruined my life. And Slatepelt was killed by Brambleclaw. They claimed it was a mistake, but surely, surely it wasn't. After that I snapped. All those moons I buried my hate to ThunderClan, to others except for Skypaw- and that earned me a place in the Dark Forest. I sneaked on ThunderClan kits who wandered out of camp, I took on untrained apprentices and even skilled ones, I killed the elders who were so old they could barely defend themselves. I knew Skypaw did the same. And there came this day. Me and Skypaw were lured into the mouths of the Dark Forest, and we were there. But we wanted to be. All we wanted was revenge. Chapter 3 - Sunnysong Sunnysong narrowed her eyes and stretched out elegantly. She smirked at the plump bracken-coloured she-kit prancing about in camp, her name was Dawnkit; stolen from the RiverClan camp during a battle. Her mother, Mosspelt, was killed by Breezepelt. Sunnysong was feared in the Dark Forest, and deemed as the highest female warrior. Though every new recruit seemed to scoff at her. They always got a new fresh scar on their faces when they woke up in the morning anyway. Sunnysong was taking care of dear Dawnkit, which was a shock. Sunnysong was aware that she was opening up her numb, cold-hearted self to the beautiful she-kit. It was to the shock of her fellow Clanmates, after all. And Sunnysong was also fully aware that Dawnkit was slightly afraid and untrustworthy of her. Why? She must've been rocked to sleep with the stories of former, happy medicine cat Sunnysong, who betrayed her Clan for the Dark Forest. Did we mention that Sunnysong was former RiverClan? It was just the perfect ''way to get revenge on those fish-furs. Another factor to why Dawnkit may distrust Sunnysong must be her long, fresh new scar across the bridge of her nose. It was fairly new, actually. Sunnysong's amber gaze warmed up as she gazed at Dawnkit. "Twilight is falling, dear. We must get you to your nest." Sunnysong purred silkily to, what was like a daughter to her - Dawnkit, of course. Seriously, did you think it was anyone else? Dawnkit blinked at Sunnysong with wide, gorgeous blue eyes. She ushered the kit to her - no, their - soft, cozy nest. "Sleep well," Sunnysong whispered. She jerked her head up, Bloodstar was calling a meeting! "Sorry, Dawnkit, I'll be back soon." The beautiful tortoiseshell slipped out of the nursery and her amber eyes gleamed as she spotted Bloodstar on the Meeting Rock. She stalked forward with her head high, and proudly smirked at her sister, Mistsong. Mistsong was proud too, and Sunnysong's sister. Sunnysong lightly flicked the blue-grey she-cat's shoulder with her tail, "Congratulations." she meowed. Mistsong glanced at her in surprise, as if she wasn't expecting her sister to say a word. Sunnysong's gaze swept over her nieces, Icekit, Rainkit and Shinekit, hopping up and down excitedly. New apprentices! Only three moons old, but it's not like Bloodstar; or anyone, for that matter, really cared. Icepaw, Rainpaw, and Shinepaw. How interesting. Sadly Sunnysong wasn't mentoring any of them. She would someday, though. Someday... she hoped. ~ "Hazelpaw was being way too rough with Icepaw!" Sunnysong was awoken by a furious screech outside of the nursery. ''Oh, Mistsong. Causing trouble again, aren't you? ''The tortoiseshell carefully slipped out of the nursery, being careful not to wake Dawnkit. She poked her head out and a spark rose in her eyes. Mistsong was bristling, with her ears flattened and her back arched - facing the calm, collective Bloodstar quite boldly, with the slumped, scratched body of Icepaw by her side. Her other daughters, Rainpaw and Shinepaw, watched fearfully, and Hazelpaw, Icepaw's mentor, had a hard expression on her face. "We went over this, Mistsong. It was agreed that this is the standard training level for our apprentices. Aren't you happy that your daughter Icepaw is so extraordinary that she got such a rough training? Such a great, ferociously ambitious mentor? Aren't you proud or glad? Obviously, if Icepaw can't take it, she shall move down and be treated as a low-life. Your choice, Mistsong - set your daughter up for well-earned glory in the Dark Forest, or set her up for the worst possible life she could have ever dreamed of." Bloodstar growled, a taste of malice burning in his voice, lacing it like fire. Most of the Dark Forest cats were watching eagerly now, eyes wide and curious. Sunnysong stepped forward and hissed, "I can help with that." she turned her gaze onto her sister, feeling a pang of sorrow and regret, but she pushed it away as Mistsong stared at Sunnysong with mingled shock and horror. "Please, Bloodstar! You don't have to do this, I-" the pretty blue-grey she-cat was cut off by a gurgling noise, as Bloodstar's claws slashed the air and the destructive, punishing, sharp tips met Mistsong's flesh in her throat. With a single pull, veins snapped and splatted the ground with the blood. Hot blood continued to gush out, choking Mistsong before she gently closed her eyes, staring at Sunnysong helplessly before her last breath let go. ''I'm sorry, dear sister. ''Sunnysong dipped her head as the dead she-cat's daughters watched in horror and shrieked sadly. But she didn't let her true sadness get away or show through, only with the odd flicker of despair in her eyes as they dulled slightly with sadness. Sunnysong leant over to clean the edges of Mistsong's cut, but stopped abruptly underneath Bloodstar's hard stare. "No, Sunnysong. ''She doesn't deserve it. We have... Songpaw and Skypaw? Really?" Bloodstar snarled. Sunnysong looked up and sniggered at the sight of the two scrawny apprentices racing over to Bloodstar. "There's a traitor in our group!" Songpaw yowled. Bloodstar rolled his eyes as Songpaw's sister, Skypaw, went on, "Yeah! There is!" the she-cat called desperately. "Really? Who?" Owlpelt snarled, stepping forward. She was another highly respected warrior, with sleek speckled brown fur. Sunnysong always felt some strange competition towards her, and bristled slightly at the sight of the plump she-cat. A new queen; expecting kits. The apprentices' faces fell as they exchanged glances. "I-it's a q-queen... May...be..." Songpaw said slowly. Skypaw nodded, "Her name starts with O, it ends with-" Owlpelt shrieked, "Excuse me?! You better not be talking about me!" her fur fluffed up, but Sunnysong spotted a flash of distrust in her eyes. They're right, aren't they? ''Sunnysong narrowed her eyes. Bloodstar sat back, amused, watching the show go by. "I never trusted you brats. Bloodstar, do something!" Owlpelt raised her head high and glared at Bloodstar, who was ignoring her, his gaze focused on the apprentices. "Go on." he said simply and icily. Songpaw bowed her head. "It's Owlpelt. She sides with... Th-ThunderClan!" she admitted. "Where Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are!" Skypaw yowled furiously. "Nonsense!" Owlpelt gasped. "That's enough!" with a scream of rage, Owlpelt leapt forward. Songpaw's eyes widened, and she slipped to the side, slashing her claws across Owlpelt's side and shoulder. The heavy queen shrieked and plummeted to the floor, gasping for air. Skypaw pinned down the brown she-cat and began to tear at her fur, shredding her skin. Owlpelt swiped at her clumsily, missing with every blow. All the Dark Forest cats watched in horror as Songpaw slashed open Owlpelt's throat. Crows chirped and flutted away from the trees as the big queen staggered to her paws and threw the apprentice off, and turning to glare at them. "How could you! You don't even have proof that I'm working with those softies!" The brown she-cat groaned with pain as Skypaw yowled and leapt on top of her, knocking the air out of the she-cat's lungs. Skypaw's large, sharp teeth stabbed the back of Owlpelt's neck, finishing her off as she slumped on the floor, her life bleeding out in pools of blood from her throat wound, and drips of blood raining down the back of her neck. "She's dead, but... her kits..." Songpaw ducked her head, whispering. "Might as well put them out of their misery." Skypaw added. Songpaw nodded and slowly padded over, slicing open the dead queen's stomach. Blood spilled out, and Songpaw raked her claws down lower, where small squirming, unborn kits dropped out. Skypaw sadly walked over and snapped each of their necks. "Sorry." Skypaw whispered. "Good work." Bloodstar meowed unexpectedly. Two pairs of eyes turned to him in shock. "However," Bloodstar continued. "You had no proof of what she had done and cost us..." quietly and quickly he counted the dead unborn kits. "Three new warriors. Sunnysong?" he barked. Sunnysong looked up. "Kill them." "Yes, Bloodstar." Sunnysong turned on the apprentices and growled menacingly, stalking forward. Songpaw flattened her ears and slipped out her claws, but Skypaw nudged her, "Songpaw! Are you crazy?! Run!" And with that, the two she-cats bolted out of the camp. Sunnysong growled and gave chase, following in pursuit. Her long, fully-grown legs caught up with their stubby half-grown ones quickly caught up with them. "Oh, I've got you now..." Sunnysong whispered, followed by a little laugh. It only took one glance over her shoulder from Songpaw, before she swerved and kicked down a few rock shards. Sunnysong yelped as she slipped over the rock shards and slid all over them, but when she smashed into a bramble thicket, Sunnysong flew over and slammed her paws onto the ground. She was right behind Skypaw now. With a roar, Sunnysong leapt and grabbed Skypaw, shoving her aside. The tortoiseshell bit deep into the young she-cat's paw and she raked her claws along her back. Skypaw yowled in terror, and Songpaw seemed to notice her missing sister as she spun around and yelped, "Skypaw!" Songpaw ran over and hooked her claws into Sunnysong's thick pelt, dragging her body off of her sister. Sunnysong screeched and flipped around, savagely tearing into Songpaw's foreleg with her teeth. Songpaw growled with pain and slashed open Sunnysong's ear, rewarding herself with a piece of skin and part of Sunnysong's ear falling to the ground. Sunnysong shrieked with pain and raised a paw, feeling around her ear. Part of it was gone! She had a deep bleeding nick in her ear... From a mere apprentice! Sunnysong let out a yowl of fury and leapt at Songpaw, only to be pulled back by Skypaw. Thorn-sharp claws raked along her flank and she was held down. Furious eyes met her own, and Sunnysong struggled beneath Skypaw's strong grip. "Let me go!" she spat. She spotted a flicker in the shadows from behind her opponent's shoulder, and a realisation struck her as a whiff of an enemy Clan scent caught her nostrils. They were very, very dangerously close to ThunderClan's territory. In fact, they actually were ''in ThunderClan's territory. Now Songpaw had joined her sister, mercilessly bashing down Sunnysong's face. The tortoiseshell smirked up at her bright eyes, "Pretty good." she meowed, freezing the she-cat for a minute. Slowly Sunnysong raised up a single back leg, before giving Songpaw a good kick in the stomach. "But not good enough." Sunnysong finished as she rolled over, sprang to her paws, and shook herself. The apprentice keeled over in pain and slumped on the ground, clutching her stomach whilst glaring furiously at the strong, respected she-cat in front of her. Sunnysong turned to Skypaw. "Same with you - pretty good." Sunnysong slashed open Skypaw's cheek before slamming her down to the ground by the shoulder. "But not good enough." she slowly stepped back, waiting for the apprentices to rise to their paws. "You'll pay for that!" Songpaw yowled, rushing for Sunnysong's legs. Seeing what she was trying to do, Sunnysong snapped her legs closed and darted away. "That should be the least of your worries now." Sunnysong muttered anxiously, weakly fending off Skypaw as her amber eyes stayed on the ginger she-cat and brown tom slinking forward. The ThunderClan cats. "What is your problem?" Songpaw glared at Sunnysong as she was pinned to the ground again by Skypaw. "You may want to focus on those two cats up there." Sunnysong turned the tips of her ears forward to gesture toward the two ThunderClan cats heading straight ahead of them as she slowly shoved Skypaw off, who was ready to scratch at her again. "What? Why?" Songpaw asked, baffled. Skypaw spun Sunnysong around and shredded at her fur, but Sunnysong slammed the apprentice away with a single blow. "Get off me!" Sunnysong spat. Skypaw froze as she stared ahead. "Songpaw? You might want to look at who's there..." Skypaw meowed slowly, tensing up. Songpaw nodded and turned her gaze, her jaw dropping. The ThunderClan cats in front of them were Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. The leader and deputy of ThunderClan. Also the cats who killed Songpaw and Skypaw's parents. Chapter 4 - Flashback (and Beewing) (A/N: this is Pumpkin. My chapters will have separate povs, but my characters are still Dawnkit and Beewing. The beginning of the chapter is how the battle happened and when I start writing in 1st person, that is what happens after the previous chapter) Squirrelflight spun around to claw another RiverClan warrior. She sliced the warrior's shoulder as she recognized Lakeheart, scarlet bloods splattering on her gray tabby pelt. Lakeheart let out a growl and slashed Squirrelfight's muzzle. Cloudtail came in reinforcements and got Lakeheart off Squirrelflight. "Hey! Squirrelflight!" Squirrelflight spun around to see Bramblestar run over to her. "Are you fine?" The ginger warrior nodded, shaking her head. The two cats fought side by side, drawing the RiverClan warriors back to their territory. It went slowly, but it worked. Suddenly, ginger covered her vision. Squirrelflight's legs collapsed, blood got into her vision. She felt claws slash her back with merciless swipes. Why isn't Bramblestar doing anything? She looked up, to see a RiverClan warrior, Mapleleaf, above her. Mapleleaf flipped her, making her reveal soft belly. Squirrelflight gasped and tried to flip back, but it was too late. Mapleleaf's claws sank into her soft belly flesh. Squirrelflight wailed in agony, and in the corner of her eye, she saw Slatepelt, another warrior, claw Bramblestar the same way Mapleleaf did her. The only difference was that they were much closer to the river. Squirrelflight glared at Mapleleaf. "Not so strong anymore, huh?" the RiverClan warrior growled, rearing to make the final blow. Squirrelflight's eyes widened as more blood got into her vision. She couldn't see anything. Her paws with unsheathed claws shot forward to stop Mapleleaf from killing her. She heard a moan from the ginger warrior, and she heavily stood up. She shook her head to clear her vision, only to see Mapleleaf lying on the ground, blood flowing from her throat like river. Oh no... Bramblestar managed to get Slatepelt off of him. He kicked him with his hid legs, flinging the warrior off of the leader. Slatepelt screamed as he flew in the air and hit a rock. His body went limp, and amber eyes stayed open. Bramblestar got up, panting. Mistystar stared at him with wide blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but he would've killed me," Bramblestar whispered. Mistystar slowly nodded in understanding. "RiverClan, retreat!" The cats started to gather near their leaders, and watched the other Clan with narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry, Bramblestar. I'm taking this as sign from StarClan that we shouldn't have attacked you." She watched Lakeheart and Reedwhisker carry the limp bodies of Slatepelt and Mapleleaf. The next Gathering Sparkpaw sighed, watching the leaders gather on the Great Oak. Blossomfall, the ThunderClan deputy settled down under the massive tree. Sparkpaw's green gaze searched the crowd of cats. "Hey. You!" a voice hissed. Sparkpaw spun around. She could see a dark shape of a cat disappear in the crowd. She followed with narrowed eyes, her tail lashing from side to side. But every time she thought she will see the mysterious cat, she only saw a blue-gray tail disappear in the crowd of cats. Sparkpaw sped up, and broke into a run. Soon the crowd of cats was nowhere around her, and she was on the dark side of the island. "Where are you?" she growled. Suddenly, a lash of fur covered her vision. She gasped in shock as she felt paws slam her down. She tried to wriggle free, but another cat held her. The first cat pressed some moss against her mouth, to make her quiet. Sparkpaw made out Songpaw and Skypaw of RiverClan. Songpaw pressed her paws with unsheathed claws down Sparkpaw's chest. "Your parents killed mine parents," she growled. Sparkpaw spat out the moss. "But if they haven't, they would've killed mine parents! You attacked us, not the other way round!" Sparkpaw snapped. Songpaw brought her claws down Sparkpaw's side. Sparkpaw screamed in pain. "HELP!" She heard paw-steps coming quickly, and Skypaw and Songpaw let her go. Mossyfoot snatched Songpaw by her scruff. "What are you doing?" she yelled. She dragged Songpaw away. "Let me go! I need to... I..." Songpaw yelled. Sparkpaw felt her mother's muzzle pressing against her cheek. "Shh, you are fine now," Squirrelflight whispered and gently drew her tongue over Sparkpaw's scratch. "It's okay, I'm here." ~ I opened my eyes in Dark Forest. I glanced around to see few residents already training with few apprentices. I recognized Needlepaw, Sleekpaw, Juniperpaw, Beepaw and Bluebellpaw of ShadowClan, Breezepaw of RiverClan, Breezepelt of WindClan, but nobody of ThunderClan. Of course. Idiotic weaklings. "Beewing!" It was Breezepelt. I glanced at him. "Yes?" "I had two daughters recently." "And?" "And? They will be the strongest warriors of Dark Forest." "Who is the mother?" Disguist sparked in Breezepelt's gaze. "Heathertail," he growled, his amber eyes blazing. "That weakling?" I gasped. "Oh trust me, they will kill her one day," Breezepelt growled. I nodded with a smirk. Those ThunderClan weaklings were such an idiots. This was the only way to be a warrior, and they should learn. Chapter 5 - Mistleberry The Siamese she-cat was hunting in RiverClan territory, even though she was ThunderClan. She lashed her thin, wiry tail and saw a plump squirrel eating acorns next to a willow. Ha, you stupid squirrel! Mistleberry jumped and tackled the squirrel perfectly; it died right as she landed and placed the killing bite. She looked backwards and saw a jet black tom glaring at her with bright, soul-piercing green eyes. 'You're ThunderClan! What are you doing on our territory?' He leaped but Mistleberry skillfully dodged and raked his side. That fish-fur, he's so plump! The tom fell painfully on the floor with a thump- she could hear a hard crack and see a disfigured leg. Mistleberry hated him. She recognized that he was Nightflare. She purposely stepped on his broken leg. He let out an agonized growl. 'What do you want?' he said, gritting his teeth. 'Nothing more than your life.' ~ I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark, slimy forest. The Dark Forest, I knew it! I looked around and saw Mapleshade's welcoming smirk. 'Welcome here, Mistleberry.' 'Wha- Am I dead?' I wondered out loud. Chapter 6 - Flameheart ."You can do faster than that Windpaw!" Flameheart hissed to her son. Nightpaw gulped and nodded. To the younger apprentices Flameheart could be scary at times, FLameheart heard a mrrw of luaghter behind her. The ginger she-cat whipped around to find Mapleshade herself sitting there. "Well it's the onyl way for them to be...stronger!" Flameheart hissed Mapleshade nodded in understanding. "That's enough for tonight return to your "Clans". flameheart called across the clearing and turned to Mapleshade. "You know cats like you are rare Flameheart." Mapleshade said Flameheart nodded. "yes not many clan cats know how weak their clan really is." Flameheart stated. Mapleshade smirked. "I neverknew you would understand no offense with you being former Thunderclan and all..." flameheart let out a small laugh. "It's fine Mapleshade besides i'm happy here the dark forest is my home now and with so many cats joining we can once again attack the forest." Chapter 7 - Nightshade Nightshade sighed as she woke up. Chapter 8 - Songpaw Songpaw stared forward and saw the two well-fed, plump warriors standing right in front of the three as if they were the leaders of the four Clans. I got off Sunnysong and shook my pelt, which was full of itchy pests. 'What are you traitorous cats doing here? You three smell like the Dark Forest.' Bramblestar growled with his teeth bared. 'Chase them out,' Bramblestar ordered Squirrelflight, as well as Blossomfall and Thornclaw. 'Get out of here, or we'll show no mercy-' Easily, Songpaw slashed at her eye and drew a long scar from Blossomfall's left eye to her nose bridge. She jumped back in surprise and the former stepped backwards. 'You can flee,' Songlight snarled, blue eyes burning with a hatred only Bramblestar and Squirrelflight could decipher, "Or die." ~ 'Songlight!' Skywood padded over to her sister, eyes gleaming. 'Finally, we're warriors!' Songlight nodded and focused on something else. She couldn't pay attention, especially when her belly hurt almost constantly- she had already eaten less and less, an unfamiliar feeling settling in her stomach. 'Songlight? You fine?' 'Apparently not. I'm going to go find Sunnysong.' ~ The soft murmur of the river was audible near RiverClan territory and the lean she-cat could hear the gentle rustling of willow leaves. She padded on, in deep thought; would she be the same if she never joined the Dark Forest? Or would she be like a RiverClan cat- plump, happy, content? 'Songlight? Skywood told me you wanted to find me.' Sunnysong's voice came from behind Songlight; she turned her head to face the lithe tortoiseshell. 'I'm having a terrible bellyache, but I'm just going to be fine,' Songlight shrugged. 'A bellyache? Did you eat anything foul?' The blue-gray she-cat shook her head. "I don't know why my belly hurts." Sunnysong frowned as she scanned over Songlight's body. Her frown seemed to deepen as her gaze reached the latter's belly, seemingly noticing something others cannot see. "You're bearing kits." Songlight blinked, confused. "Who's the father?" Sunnysong's question was met with silence, shock, and a vanishing Songlight, pounding away like the wind was at her paws.